Golden
by MeanandGreen
Summary: Set in TF:A Swoop rants and Snarl listens. The silence is broken, for now.


**Golden**

--

_Because if Swoop and Snarl won't be talking anytime soon, then I'll make them. Or at least give them reason.  
_

_-_

_Have the mini-rant from my DA journal for a little insight: _

_On TF:A Episode 36: Predacons rising:_

"_Why don't Swoop and Snarl speak yet? And what the nutter happens to them? I swear, if no voice actors are provided soon...I'm just going to imagine how they sound like. Swoop would be voiced by __Hugh Laurie__ and sound like a posh and prissy intellectual (because __Terrible Dactyl__ and __Elsa __were like that) and Snarl would be voiced by either __Ron Perlman__,__ Kevin Michael Richardson__ or __Brad Garrett__ and be the quiet tough one who says only what needs to be said when needed. Because...I dunno. Dinosaucers showed us that Dinosaurs can be smart too."_

--

Swoop was distressed. Snarl could tell.

The flying Dinobot was anxiously scurrying back and forth and around and about on a large cleared patch of the island in his humanoid form. Normally, he'd be as serene and content as the lazily relaxing Snarl was on days like this, dragging Grimlock with them to the only the quietest places of their home so the three of them could just lie back and enjoy unseen, hidden wonders in mutual awed silence. And too many instances of that, it seemed, was what caused an irate Swoop to suddenly spill out all of his grief and frustrations in ridiculously lengthy, grandiloquent speeches. Or so Snarl assumed, based on what Swoop was currently raving to him about. He stopped listening fifteen minutes ago.

"…I'm just saying, Snarl." Swoop said with a mournful sigh. "Don't you just find it to be rather unjustly prejudiced and cruelly partisan that it is mostly, if not only, those mainland dwelling robots who get to freely vocally express themselves should they need to, which is essentially all the time?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Well I do! I truly, honestly, very much do!"

Snarl, nestled comfortably in his bit of dirt, looked at Swoop sleepily. He was in his dinosaur form, stretched out on his belly and watching and waiting for Swoop to realize that he was no longer an active audience.

"Come on, Snarl! Don't tell me that it doesn't irk you in the slightest that for every single moment we come into contact with other robots, those of our ilk who could possibly provide us with delightfully insightful and pleasantly charming conversations, we have to play the 'stoic and silent' card? Not only does that deprive us of creating strong social connections, but they actually assume very quickly that we are incredibly dull nincompoops, moronic nitwits, idiotic simpletons, and everything else within that family!"

Snarl shrugged. Swoop went on.

"Of course, it doesn't help that Grimlock actually _talks_ that way when he's confronted by other robots. You and I both know that he's smarter than that! Possibly smarter than that red and blue robot with the plump lips! Or maybe even the black and golden one with the very suave glasses! Okay, maybe not, but he's more intelligent and witty than those mainland dwellers give him credit for!" Swoop huffed in pure annoyance.

Snarl stood up and transformed suddenly. He approached Swoop, expression unreadable.

Swoop felt a firm but comforting massive hand give his shoulder an encouraging pat.

"I know, I know. Fully sentient robotic dinosaurs with incredible astuteness might be too much for the Autobots, and Decepticons, to comprehend. And we don't need to be dragged into their problems too, not when we've everything we could ever want here. But still, Snarl. It's just…in a word…frustrating. You do understand, right?"

Snarl nodded. "Swoop, when the time is right, then we'll show what we can really do. For now, we follow the great rule that…"

"…'Silence is golden'." Swoop finished. "I don't know if I can wait that long. You and Grimlock are both truly wonderful companions, but sometimes…"

"I know, Swoop. I know." Snarl gave him a small smile. "Soon."

The rest of the day became quiet after that.

**FIN **

_This could be a wee tiny bit slashy if you squint. Really hard. Is it wrong of me to kinda sorta…ship them? If so, then I don't wanna be right. _


End file.
